


Our Lover's Quarrel

by ToxicTraitor



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: Gore, M/M, Violence, i guess, yes i wrote more of this trash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-15
Updated: 2015-12-15
Packaged: 2018-05-06 22:47:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5433662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToxicTraitor/pseuds/ToxicTraitor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The final part of All Your Lover's Revenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our Lover's Quarrel

**Author's Note:**

> I've been sad lately so I guess this is the product of it. Please enjoy.

Shun unlocks the door and steps inside.  It feels so good to be home again.  He just wants to have dinner with Ruri, shower and sleep.  His muscles all ache and nothing sounds more appealing than Ruri’s cooking and the hot water of the shower.

            Of course, things are never that simple for him.  Shun just barely manages to hide his shock when he sees another man sitting at the dining table.  Ruri smiles up at her brother warmly.

            “You’re home,” Ruri smiles, “You never told me that your boss was so nice,”

            Shun’s mouth twitches with all the curses he wants to spit at Akaba Reiji.  How dare he enter his house when Ruri was home alone?

            “Your sister is a lovely cook.  Dinner was amazing,” Reiji compliments with a fake smile.  Shun can taste the bitterness in Reiji’s words and he knows that Reiji is here for more than dinner.

            “Ruri,” Shun tries to control his tone as to not alarm her, “Go on to your room.  There are adult matters to discuss here,”

           Ruri, at sixteen, would usually tell Shun off for calling her a child.  She was far too old to be a child anymore.  However, she could feel the tension in the room building.  Whatever ‘adult matters’ her brother and his boss wanted to discuss, she wanted to have no part of.  She can think of nothing worse than seeing her brother make out with his boyfriend or whatever Reiji was.  She leaves with only a small wave goodbye.

            It takes Shun all of his control not to hurl the nearest object at Reiji’s face.  The only thing holding him back is the idea of Ruri overhearing the commotion.

            “Sit down,” Reiji commands.

            Shun grinds his teeth at the idea of being told what to do in his own home but he obeys.  He sits down but he prepares for the worst.  He’s ready to pounce at Reiji if anything goes wrong.  The knife waiting in his coat burns red hot in anticipation.

            “What do you want?” Shun snaps, “What was so important that you had to drop in for a visit?”

            “Dennis Macfield,”

            The name itself makes Shun’s heart skip a beat.  It had been three years since he had been ordered to assassinate Dennis but he’s never been able to go through with it.

            Reiji smiles pleasantly.  Shun recognizes that smile.  It’s the one Reiji always wears whenever he’s trying to manipulate the situation his way, “I’ll give you three more days, Kurosaki.  If you don’t kill him…” Reiji trails off and his eyes wonder to the direction of Ruri’s room, “It would be a shame if something happened to her, wouldn’t it?  She’s quite pretty, and talented too from what I’ve read.  It would be a tragedy if she were to die,”

            “You wouldn’t…” Shun mumbles, “You couldn’t,”

            “Three days, Kurosaki,” Reiji reminds.

            Shun doesn’t hesitate anymore.  He reaches for the knife under his coat and lunges.  He manages to get so, so painfully close but Reiji manages to stop him.

            “I’ve known for years, Kurosaki.  I just wanted to see how long it would take before Dennis finally killed you but even my patience can wear thin.  It’s time to end whatever love affair you think you have with him,”

            Shun feels more than sick but he obeys like an obedient dog.  He nods his head and Reiji leaves as if he had never come.

 

Dennis waits for him at the usual place, the classy bar that Dennis liked so much.  He waits for him in the poker rooms towards the back.  Dennis smiles when he enters the room.

            “A round of strip poker then, Kurosaki?” Dennis asks, a playful smirk on his lips, “It’s been a while since we’ve played a good round of poker,”

            Shun nods and takes his place at the table, across from Dennis.

            It’s not long before Shun loses his tie to the floor and Dennis loses even more.  Sometimes Shun wonders if he just does this on purpose to make the game end faster.   He wouldn’t be surprised if Dennis was better at poker than he let on.

            Shun gets tired after a few rounds.  He tosses the cards and chips to the floor with a quick sweep of his arm.  Dennis smiles, excitement showing through his carefully constructed mask.  Shun beckons for him to lay across the table and Dennis follows his command.

            Shun straddles him and for a moment, he wants to lean down to press his lips to Dennis’.  He ignores that feeling.  The time has finally come.  He pulls the knife from his pocket and presses it to Dennis’ neck.

            To an outsider, maybe this might look like an embrace between lovers if they couldn’t see the knife biting into Dennis’ skin.  They’re so close.  His hips rock against Dennis’ whenever he moves and he just wants to get lost in all those hazy and warm feelings again.

            Shun moves the knife down to Dennis’ heart.  All it would take is a quick thrust.  His knife is more than sharp enough to pierce through flesh and bone.  All he needs to do is push.

            He can’t.  His arms tremble and no matter how hard he tries, he just can’t do it.

            “Do it, Shun,” Dennis lulls, “You promised you would kill me, so just do it,”

            Shun shakes his head to try and clear it.  He tries again but he fails.  Dennis wraps his hand around Shun’s to hold it steady.

            “I want you to kill me, Shun.  I want you to do it,” Dennis encourages.  He pulls Shun’s hand down until Shun can feel the tip break through Dennis’ skin.

            Shun tries again, he pushes down but the knife won’t budge.  He doesn’t notice he’s crying until Dennis wipes away the tears from his eyes.  Dennis takes the knife and drops it to the floor before he pulls Shun down to hold him.

            “I can’t,” Shun admits, “I can’t kill you,”

            Dennis doesn’t say anything.  There’s nothing left to say.  Neither of them can kill each other.  They’re bound by contract to and there’s too much to lose if they don’t.  There’s so much at stake, but they can’t follow through anymore.

            “He’s going to kill her,” Shun cries, “I have to kill you for her but I can’t,”

            “Then kill me,” Dennis suggests, “You promised me after all,”

 

An hour later, Shun is covered in blood.  It’s dried into his hair and on his clothes.  He feels sick inside but somehow hollow too.  He just wants this all to end.

            Akaba Reiji is waiting at his desk in his too big office when Shun finds him.  Shun is sure that Reiji has noticed the look in his eyes.  Shun knows he looks like a madman.  He’s covered in the blood of his lover that Reiji had asked him to murder.

            Shun doesn’t hesitate.  He no longer has the ability to care about little things.  He kisses Reiji, hard and rough.  His teeth biting into Reiji’s soft lower lip is all the revenge he can get.

            Reiji doesn’t fight him.  This was bound to happen eventually.  Reiji had expected Shun to come to him sooner if Dennis hadn’t been around to occupy Shun’s attention.

            “You’re covered in his blood,” Reiji complains, “Go clean yourself off,”

            “Don’t speak,” Shun replies and kisses Reiji again, “I need to have you _now_ ,”

            Reiji doesn’t disagree.  He lets Shun kiss him harder then harder until he can’t breathe.  He manages a smile, a true one for once, up at Shun.

            That is the last time Reiji ever smiles.  A quick slash across his throat and Reiji slumps forward into Shun’s arms.  Shun drops him, in disgust.

            “I can see why you favor knifes now,” Dennis smirks.  His sleeves don’t even have a trace of Reiji’s blood on them.  Shun is almost surprised, almost.

            Shun kicks Reiji, just a quick tap of his boot against Reiji’s ribs, to check for sure that he was dead.  Now he won’t ever come after Ruri.  She’ll be safe and sound again and Shun can stop worrying.

            “You did well, Shun,” Dennis compliments as he drops to his knees at Reiji’s body, “I’m so proud of your acting skills.  I’ve taught you so well,”

            Shun watches silently as Dennis begins to work.  Dennis slices Reiji’s body open easily and begins to remove the organs inside as if he was doing nothing more than picking apples off a tree.  Shun shudders once as he thinks of how painfully close he had been to being in Reiji’s place just three years ago.

            Shun doesn’t know the full details of what Dennis does with his harvest.  Shun knows Dennis sells them for money or if he felt generous, he’d give them away to someone in need.  Shun can’t help but wonder how many rich men have bought organs from Dennis only to have them taken away once Dennis kills them.

            “I’ll get rid of the body,” Dennis offers, “Go home to your family,”

            When Shun turns to leave out the door, he hears Dennis laugh behind him.

            “What?  No promise to kill me this time?” Dennis asks.

            “I could never kill you,” Shun admits, “I care about you too much,”

 

When Shun sees Dennis again, months had passed.  It’s hardly a reunion.  Shun is nothing more than an audience member sitting in a crowd while Dennis commands the stage.

            Shun is awed by the way that Dennis moves.  Dennis moves as if he is in command, as if he is a king before his court.  The way Dennis speaks can silence the whole crowd.  The way Dennis sings could leave goose bumps across the audience’s skin. 

            Shun’s had a taste of this during the time he’s spent with him.  Just one word from Dennis could leave him trembling.  A single touch made him want to beg for more.  He’s seen Dennis kill.  He’s seen the way his body moved, strong and lithe, as he slit Reiji’s throat.

            Shun wonders if Dennis’ victims have ever experienced this.  He wonders if they were treated to this sight and these feelings in the moments before their death.  It doesn’t seem like too bad of a way to die.

            Shun’s had more than this though.  He’s heard Dennis sing before, softly in the mornings after he had spent the night in Dennis’ bed.  He’s heard these songs before, sung into his ear as Dennis hugged him goodbye.   He’s heard this tune before, hummed under Dennis’ breath during a game of poker or a game of pool.

            He’s experienced Dennis’ power, but this feels so much different.  This is so much more powerful.  Dennis has everyone hanging on his every word and his every move.  It’s beautiful.

            After the show is over, the audience clears out.  Shun lingers in his seat until the lights go out.  Shun doesn’t want to leave.  He doesn’t know when he’ll see Dennis again.

            His fears are vanished when the stage actor is waiting for him outside the door.

            “It’s been a while,” Dennis sighs.

            “It has,” Shun can’t help but smile.

            He follows Dennis home, like he always does whenever they’ve had a chance to meet.  Dennis leads Shun to the bed and strips himself of his coat.  He lets it fall to the floor before he sits on the bed.  He pats the space next to him, inviting Shun to sit with him.

            “What happened after I left?” Shun asks as he undoes his tie.  He lets the annoying length of fabric fall to the floor and he hopes he won’t see it again anytime soon.

            “I cleaned up the evidence,” Dennis explains, “I quit working for Leo.  He got arrested for the murder of his son, serves him right I suppose.  They both had it coming for a long time,”

            “What about us, then?  Aren’t we just as guilty?”

            “We were just a weapon, that’s all.  You can never blame the weapon,”

            “Hmm,” Shun purses, “I see your point,”

            “What about you?  How’s your family,”

            Shun smiles, “Ruri is doing well,”

            “What about Yuuto?”

            “He’s doing well too.  He’s marrying his boyfriend in a few months,”

            Dennis laughs, “Marriage, huh?  That’s a big promise,”

            “I’ve made bigger promises,”

            “What will you promise me this time, Shun?”

            Shun leans down to close the space between them.  He kisses Dennis softly, “This,”


End file.
